Episode 13 My Version
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Takes place where Zero is locked up losing it. Kaname comes after the Chairman and Yagari leave. An offer turns into rape quickly. Will Zero fear Kaname or will he keep the whole thing a secret.
1. An Offer and Rape

Cristminich: Hey everyone! This is a BRAND NEW story. Its Vampire Knight!

It will take place where Zero is locked up going out of control. But TADA! Kaname comes to the rescue. This is my version of Episode 13. The dialogue is the same as the episode of what I remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight Sorry.

Chairman walks down the Cell-like basement walking inside. "Where's Zero?" Yagari Toga, Zero's teacher, looks to him. "No good..." He looks over to a 17 year old boy who is chained at the wrists. "I tried many different drugs on him...and nothing is working..."

Zero suddenly bolts upward and goes to attack the two adults but the chained hold him back putting him to his knees breathing hard. "Its...Enough..." The Chairman and Yagari look to him. The Chairman gets worried. "Zero."

Zero takes deep hard breaths. "Kill...me..." The Chairman and Yagari gasps. Yagari goes to shoot Zero, but Chairman stops him. "We can't...Yuki is waiting for you.." Zero gasps and looks up the best he could. He lets out a gasp. "Yu...ki..." A gunshot is heard from outside.

The Chairman and Yagari gasps hearing this. The Chairman looks to Yagari. "What was that sound?" Yagarin looks back at the Chairman. "The Counsel must of found out that Shizuka was killed." The two leave Zero to fend for himself.

Zero grabs the chains to try to stand up on his own but his legs give out, making him fall against the wall. A voice echoes in the room. "How unfortunate." Zero looks up seeing the one person he hated most. Kaname Kuran, a pure blood vampire, walks over to the suffering boy. "Yuki is hurt."

Zero brings his hands up to his face. "Yu..." He covers his eyes shaking his head. "Yuki...Yuki..." He jolts backward, hugs himself and bangs himself against the wall. Kaname leans infront of him. "Seems like you still have your conscious in you." He bites his hand and makes blood drip.

Zero gasps feeling his heart pound against his chest. He slaps the hand away gasping. Kaname grabs his shirt. "Inside my body, theres blood of a pure vampire. It will stop those urges you keep having. It will save you from insanity." Zero looks away but Kaname grabs his jaw forcing him to look at him.

Kaname leans close to him to where he's 2 inches from Zero's face. "Listen up Zero. You either take the blood I'm giving you or I let you suffer." Zero blinks looking to him, his eyes trembling. Kaname sucks the blood from his hand and kisses Zero in the lips forcing the blood into his mouth.

Zero gasps, having no choice but to swallow. Kaname starts moving his free hand to his chest, making Zero jump. Kaname lets his hand travel downward. Zero gasps feeling Kaname's hand reach its destination. He tilts his head to the side trembling. "Please stop..."

(Reasons for why this is rated M)

Kaname starts licking the mark on Zero's neck, making him gasp out alot of air. Zero tries to push Kaname away but couldn't find the strength to do it. Kaname pulls Zero's pants down. Zero gasps seeing this, his eyes no longer glowing. "No stop...don't..."

Kaname ignores Zero's cries and shoves his whole hand into his enterance, making him scream. Zero lets his tears out not caring if Kaname saw them. Kaname moves his arm in and out making Zero cry out loudly. Zero grips the chains tightly crying out.

Kaname jerks his hand out of Zero, making him scream. "You're very tight Zero. This will hurt alot more than my fist." Zero gasps. "Please no...no more...it hurts..." Kaname takes his cock out and slams into Zero, making him go upward.

Kaname thrusts deep inside Zero, making him tremble. Zero gets saliva all over his chin and tears fall rapidly. Kaname slams into Zero hard, releasing inside him. Zero falls foreward gasping covered in semen, blood, and saliva.

(End of graphic scene)

Kaname looks to him fixing his uniform. "Zero...You should know why I did what I did..." Zero tries to catch his breath, but couldn't. Kaname unchains him, helping Zero stand up, and wraps a blanket around him. Zero trembles as Kaname walks him to the Chairmans office.

Kaname walks into Zero's room and puts some clothes on him. "Rest Zero...you need it...alot of it." Zero lays down and instantly falls asleep. Kaname covers him up and leaves the room.

(End)  
Cristminich: Ok thats that. My version of Episode 13 of Vampire Knight. What you all think?

Zero: O.O

Yuki: Where the hell am I?

Kaname: Damn that was amazing licks his fingers

Zero looks to Kaname and backs away

Yuki and Cristminich: Zero?

Kaname goes over to Zero and grabs him making him whimper.

Yuki: We need to rescue Zero now. leaves the scene

Cristminich: Yeah time to rescue Zero from a lust filled Kaname. Please read and Review to save Zero.

Zero struggles against Kaname: I'll be greatful if you readers did!

R&R 


	2. Zero Silenced

Cristminech: I am so sorry I haven't updated on this story. I have been having family issues and too much is going on at college so...I am updating NOW!  
This is episode 13 my version of Vampire Knight. Rated M for a reason Oh and Kaname does rape Zero again in this chapter.  
There will be no Rape warning so bear with me on this. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it JUST THE PLOT so don't sue me I'm poor Summary so far: Kaname has raped Zero while the Chairman and Yagari had left to handle the counsel. Zero has suffered horrible muscle tears and etc. Can Yuuki help him heal or will Zero suffer from round 2. -  
Chapter 2- Zero Silenced For Good Morning rolls around rather quickly and Zero is sound asleep in his bed, sore and aching like hell. A knock comes to the door giving Zero a huge headache. "What now?" The voice on the other side of the door shocks Zero. It was Yuuki, his dearest friend and partner. "Zero? Are you alright? You haven't came downstairs yet and so I got alittle worried and decided to check on you." Zero sighs as she said those pained words. "I'm just not feeling well Yuuki. Go to class without me...okay..." Zero can hear the sigh on the other side of the door and he looks down feeling guilt building up in his chest for not telling the truth. "Okay Zero...I grab your homework and stuff...Get better soon okay..." Zero nods lying through his teeth. "Okay Yuuki...thanks alot."

As soon as Zero hears her footsteps vanish he feels a sudden chill enter the room and the door gets locked and the curtains get shut to make it really dark and spooky inside giving Zero the goosebumps. Zero can feel weight on the bed and he starts to tremble. He goes to turn onto his other side so he didn't have to see the one who has tore him apart the night before, but a pair of hands grab his shoulders and forces Zero onto his back making him gasps hitting his aching spine. "That's not very nice to lie to Yuuki...I think I'll have to punish you now..." Zero gasps hearing the voice and is forced to look up at him. It was Kaname Kuran the pure blooded vampire whom has torn his body apart making him feel the way he was feeling right now. Kaname tears Zeros shirt off completely exposing the scars from the cement, giving Zero a chill.

Zero shuts his eyes tightly shaking rapidly. "No...please Kaname don't....I don't want it..." Kaname puts his freezing cold hand on Zeros bare stomach making him gasp. "Your body is telling me otherwise Zero...its begging me to tear you up again." Zero opens his eyes widely when Kaname puts his hand down his pants and he starts struggling. "Stop it Kaname! Stop!" Kaname glares and backhands Zero hard making him yelp. "Now then if you scream ever again and get Yuuki in here. I will hurt you far worse than I did last night, you don't want that now do you?" Zero trembles and shakes his head. Kaname unzips his pants and gets his erection out making Zero gasp. "Open your mouth Zero."

Zero gasps and shakes his head. Kaname sighs and claws Zeros hip deeply, making him scream and he shoves his erection down his throat. Zero's eyes fill with tears his throat burning badly. Kaname grabs Zero by the hair and starts moving his head knowing Zero would refuse. Zero screams but they go unheard as Kaname continued his abuse. Saliva and blood starts coming out of Zeros mouth, but Kaname pays no attention to it. In fact he wanted Zero to suffer badly for all the times he has been rude to him. He loved hearing the boy scream and cry. Zero whimpers as Kaname's erection goes further down his throat. He wanted everything to stop, he wanted to die because of Kaname's torcher.

Hours pass and it felt like eturnity to Zero as Kaname's torcher continued. His throat burned due to the 12 times he had released into his mouth. Kaname watches as he shoves Zero's head down hard making him gag and cry as Kaname released for the 13th time and he finally gets himself out of Zero's mouth. Zero gasps for air as blood, semen and saliva drip from his mouth. Kaname forcefully turns him on his stomach ripping his pants off and shoves his whole hand into his entrance covering his mouth before Zero screamed. Zero cries as blood trails down his legs. "Please...stop Kaname....it hurts..." Kaname ignores his pleas and moves his arm scratching Zero on the inside and on his hips making him cry.

Hours come and go and Kaname makes Zero release all over his bed. Kaname makes Zero sit up and he rests his elbow on the bed. Kaname uses his other hand to force Zero downward hard making him gasp feeling Kanames upper arm inside him completely. Kaname watches emotionless. "Start moving your hips Zero..." He glares when Zero shook his head and scratches Zero's neck. Zero cries out and starts moving his hips painfully. Zero grabs the headboard tightly as he kept moving his hips knowing that if he didn't Kaname would hit or scratch him. Zero's tears fall on his pillow, never feeling so much pain in his life. Zero could feel Kaname's glare on his shoulders and he quickened the pace, feeling sick to his stomach. Kaname watches him and he starts opening his hand widely, making Zero gasp.

Zero lets his head fall running out of breath, his lungs burning like hell, his throat bleeding. Now that Kaname has opened his hand inside him blood started coming out massively. Yagari barges in and gasps seeing a horrifying scene. "Zero!" Zero looks over shaking. "Teacher..." Kaname looks to Yagari. "Can I help you sir." Yagari glares. "Remove it now! You're killing Zero!" Kaname removes his arm from Zeros entrance, making him scream. Zero falls off the bed bleeding badly. Yagari goes to his side covering him and picks him up. "Don't ever come near Zero again Kaname. Understand!" Kaname fixes his uniform. "Understood sir." Yagari quickly gets Zero to the infirmary before he bled to death.

Zero grips Yagari's jacket tightly whimpering. Yagari looks down at him. "Hang in there kid...we're almost there..." The Chairman comes out and gasps seeing Zero injured. "What happened to him Yagari?" Zero looks to the Chairman unable to tell him. Yagari looks to him. "Kaname Kuran happened. He raped Zero on school grounds, without your knowledge." The Chairman gasps. "Hurry to the infirmary Yagari. I'll be there in a bit." Yagari nods and hurries there. "Don't tell Yuuki about this." Zero tries to stay awake but he gets light-headed due to blood loss. Yagari hurries, making it to the infirmary having a nurse take care of Zero while he waited for the Chairman to arrive.

Four hours pass and the nurse and Chairman go to Yagari. The nurse sighs. "Zero Kiryu has lost a great amount of blood and muscle tissue is severely torn. He passed out during the procedure so he'll be that way for a long while until his body heals. He had to have a blood transfusion to make up for the blood he's lost. I have done what I could." Yagari and the Chairman nod. The Chairman excuses the nurse and they go see Zero. The sight was more horrifying than what Yagari saw moments ago. Machines were hooked up on Zero, an Oxygen mask was applied and Zero was all wrapped up in the most severe wounds. Yagari covers Zero so he didn't get cold. "I'm sorry Zero...I should of came sooner." The Chairman walks over. "Zero suffered a great deal....The nurse said he had wounds from late last night. So Kaname must of done it last night after we left."

Yagari nods. "I should of stayed with Zero...I should of arrived to him in time but I didn't and now look at him...unable to speak let alone move." The Chairman looks to Zero sadly. "It isn't your fault Yagari...We didn't know this was happening...Be thankful you arrived to him when you did or Zero would of been killed." Yagari nods and moves Zero's messy bangs out of the way. "What are you going to do about Kaname Kuran?" The Chairman looks to the side. "I'll have a word with him about the situation and possibly punish him for harming Zero this bad." Yagari nod and they watch over Zero for the remainder of the day and night only hoping he would be alright when he awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Readers! I haven't been able to update for this story. I literally had to reread what I wrote to get an idea for this chapter. Heres the third chapter of Episode 13 My Version. I will try to make this chapter as long as possible. Sadly with this chapter it will end the story with Character death. Possibly suicide but I dunno yet. We will find out now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Only the plot

Previously: Kaname was busted for injuring Zero to the point of not being able to move. Yagari strictly told him to stay away and took Zero to the infirmary to be treated. The Chairman and Yagari talk things over about the situation.

Question(s) for the chapter:

-Will Kaname obey Yagaris order?

My answer: No probably not. Why listen to a human anyways right?

-Who will die? Zero or Kaname?

My answer: In my opinion I think Zero will be driven to suicide with all the pain Kanames putting him through and Kaname by Yagaris hand because its Kanames fault for harming Zero in the first place.

-How will Yuki find out about Zeros condition?

My answer: That ones easy, the Chairman.

-Will Yuki be able to help Zero heal up?

My answer: Kinda but not by much.

"Vampie!"-Talking

'Vampie!'-thoughts

~~~LINE~~~

Chapter 3: The kill or the killer?

Night rolls around, the moon shining through the curtain inside the infirmary. Zero opens his eyes in a lot of pain in his back, stomach, chest and other places. Slowly and carefully he removes the oxygen mask, being able to breath calmly now. Deciding not to try sitting up, Zero lays on the bed staring at the ceiling. 'this ceiling is ugly...' he thought to himself having a look on his face. Outside the infirmary, Zero hears bits and pieces of the Chairmans conversation with Yuki but pays no attention to it.

Zero stares at the full moon taking his mind off of his condition. Hearing the door open and Yuki's foot steps get close to the bed. He looks over seeing the concern on her face. Yuki sits on the edge of the bed taking his hand. "Zero...Are you feeling alright?" she asks. Zero shakes his head, his throat still pretty sore from Kanames assault earlier in the day. Yuki smiles and holds up a cup of cold water with a straw inside. "I got some water for you. Nice and cold."

Zero slowly sits up with Yukis help and she puts the straw to Zeros mouth. He gets the straw in his mouth and sips up some of the refreshing liquid gulping it down. "...thanks..." Yuki smiles softly rubbing his throat. "I just finished doing the rounds." Zero nods leaning back as the Chairman walks in. he looks over seeing the look on his face. The Chairman watches him. "I see you're a little better than you were Zero. Thats good." Zero nods quietly still a tad sore with shock waves of pain here and there.

Yuki watches Zero worriedly. The Chairman walks over and puts a hand on Zeros shoulder. "Its gonna be alright Zero, I gave Kaname a stern talk and he won't be coming to the night class for a while." Zero watches him. 'Its not gonna stop him from getting near me...' Yuki looks to Zero knowing he was thinking and takes out a ball of chocolate. "Here Zero. I made a chocolate for you. Chocolate helps a lot of people feel better." Zero blinks and opens his mouth as Yuki puts the chocolate in his mouth.

A few hours go by and the Chairman and Yuki leave for the night. Zero sleeps for a while till he wakes up to a sharp chill on his arm. He turns seeing the window open. 'Geez...the nights are always so freaking cold.' He sits up and jumps seeing Kaname step out of the shadows. "K...Kaname..." The vampire walks over to the bed, grabbing a hold of Zeros right leg and grips tightly. Zero winces unable to move. "Ouch...Stop..." Kaname leans in close with a sadistic look on his face.

Zero looks away shaking. Kaname grabs Zero by the jaw. "Did you honestly think you were free of me Zero Kiryu?" Zero looks to him shaking as Kaname puts the hand that was on his leg in between his legs gripping roughly making Zero gasp, his face turning beat red. "No...Stop...Damn it Kaname..." Zero tries to get out of Kanames hold but gets back handed. Kaname grabs Zero by the hair pulling him up from the floor. "Don't tell me to stop Kiryu. You're in no position to tell me anything."

Suddenly Yuki, Yagari and the Chairman bust in, causing Kaname to drop Zero back to the floor. Yuki whips out her retractable stick and points it at Kaname. "I don't care if you saved me long ago, But you have NO right to treat Zero in a disrespectful way! How can you do that Kaname! I trusted you!" Kaname watches the girl in front of him. "I don't need to explain my actions to you Yuki. What I did was to protect you from being bit by an animal."

Yuki glares death at Kaname. "Protect me! You Seriously call tearing Zero apart from inside out protecting me! Zero didn't deserve the pain you handed to him! What happened to Humans and Vampires coexisting with one another in harmony!" Kaname narrows his eyes. "That philosophy doesn't exist to Pure bloods and those who have been bitten. Zero has been bit and was falling to Level E. I could never allow a monster near you."

Zero stands up holding his gun. "Shut up Kaname...Just shut the hell up...Because of you...I feel degraded...used...disgusting...I thought being bitten by that witch was disgusting...but this tops the list..." He raises the gun and points it to his head shocking everyone. Yuki gasps. "Zero...please don't...we can fix this..." Zero glares weakly. " No Yuki...This can't be fixed...the damage has been done...I'm not going to live a life feeling disgusting and used by a vampire...I can't deal with it anymore..." With that said, Zero pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the head falling to the floor making Yuki scream.

Kaname watches as Zeros blood begins to puddle under his motionless corpse. Yagari points the gun to Kaname in the chest. "You did this...you drove him to suicide! You sick bastard!" The Chairman holds Yuki making her look away. Kaname looks to the gun. "Zero choose his own path. I had nothing to do with it." Yuki glares with overflowing tears in her eyes. "Yes you did! You thought hurting him was the best thing in the world! You drove Zero to kill himself! I hate you!" Kaname watches and within seconds, Yagari shoots him in the chest.

After a few hours of disposing Kanames body and sending the students home to their families with no explaination, Yuki and the Chairman clean up Zeros body and buries him with his family. Yuki looks down crying. The Chairman holds her in his arms, trying to stay strong for Yuki but sadly fails. "Cry it out Yuki...Just cry it out." The two stay and cry for the loss of Zero Kiryu, a friend and best Vampire hunter one can ask for.

~~~LINE~~~

Thats it...The end of Episode 13 My Version. Not what you expected at all huh.


End file.
